Floyd Hebert
American |family = Wade (Cousin) Debra (Girlfriend) |affiliations = Wade Hebert Trevor Philips (Formerly) Mr. Raspberry Jam |vehicles = Black Bison |businesses = Shipyard Worker |voice = Jimmy Ray Bennett }} Floyd Hebert is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Floyd is Wade's cousin, and also becomes acquainted with Trevor Phillips[[Grand Theft Auto V/Trailer|"Trevor" trailer for Grand Theft Auto V]]. He lives in his girlfriend's apartment in Vespucci Beach. The apartment is used as Trevor's safehouse in Los Santos. It is also used by Trevor, Michael and Franklin to plan for a heist. Floyd worked as a unionised longshoreman at Pier 400 in the Port of Los Santos for 10 years, and is in a relationship with a lawyer named Debra, who is absent as she is on a business trip. It is heavily implied that she is the one wearing the pants in the relationship and that she is cheating on Floyd with a man named Bob. He believes in leading an honest life, having only ever stolen a pencil in elementary school, and felt guilty over it ever since. Floyd is perhaps the only decent person and positive role model in the entire game. He is the only character to abstain from vices such as drugs, violence, adultery, corruption, greed, and materialism. Events of GTA V Trevor's presence causes him considerable grief, especially because Trevor forces him to aid him in his criminal schemes, trashes his home and his furniture, and, not least, is implied to sexually abuse him. Floyd is too scared of Trevor to properly stand up to him, and his few feeble attempts at doing so are brutally shot down. Finally Trevor returns to Floyd's apartment as his girlfriend comes back from her business trip. Floyd isn't happy to see him and demands him to leave but Trevor enters anyways and Debra also angrily demands that Trevor and Floyd leaves their condo, but Trevor refuses and makes a mock proposal, declaring that he wants to marry them both. Debra then pulls a gun on Trevor and Floyd, telling Floyd that she blames him for Trevor's intrusion and that Bob was right about him. Floyd is angered by this, and finally mustering up semblance of courage, he grabs a knife, shouting "Fuck Bob!" and points the knife in both Trevor and Debra's direction. Trevor, getting increasingly agitated at the spat, comments: "You people are not very fucking nice!," before the screen cuts to black. Later, Trevor is seen stepping muttering out of Floyd and Debra's apartment covered in blood, indicating that the confrontation ended in violence with both Debra and Floyd savagely killed. As Trevor walks down the stairs to the condo, he meets Wade who wants to visit his cousin. Trevor settles for explaining that Floyd and Debra have mysteriously "disappeared" and that he probably won't see them again. The two then head to a new place of residence in Los Santos - the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. Mission appearances ;GTA V * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port (Semi-Boss) * Minisub * The Merryweather Heist * Hang Ten (Killed) Trivia *Floyd has only said a swear word once during GTA V. He said "Fuck Bob!" after he finds out that Debra was willing to shoot Floyd. *In his apartment, there is a dildo. It is not present during Friends Reunited, so it can be assumed that it was brought in by Trevor sometime after or found within one of the many drawers of Debra's room. *After Hang Ten is complete, the apartment will be blocked by police tapes and the windows, still broken and covered in blood, will no longer allow view into the apartment. *Floyd owns a teddy bear called Mr. Raspberry Jam. After seeing Hang Ten's cutscene it will be attached to Trevor's truck as an unique hood ornament (stock grille only). *Floyd also owns several other stuffed animals that can be seen on the shelves in his room. None can be interacted with however outside of Mr. Raspberry Jam. *In one instance when switching to Trevor, Trevor can be seen spooning Floyd in the bedroom of his apartment while the latter is wearing pink pajamas that may belong to Debra. Upon leaving the apartment, Floyd can be heard crying. *Floyd may be seen in the apartment having a nightmare while wearing the pink pajamas. He tosses and turns and yells "Debra!". He may also have dreams relating to Mr. Raspberry Jam, possibly remembering when Trevor had first degraded the stuffed animal. *His apartment's number is 7611. *Floyd's phone appears to be an iFruit. It's seen in his hands when Trevor forces his way into the apartment for the first time. *When Trevor leaves the apartment, Floyd mentions that he thought that Methamphetamines made people "tidy". The drug he was thinking of was actually a prescription drug known as, Methylphenidate; a drug used as a treatment of Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder by increasing focus and concentration. **Occaisonally, Floyd will say that he "breathed in some powder by accident" and that he "can't stop cleaning". The powder in question could possibly be cocaine. After saying this, he will head to the kitchen to start cleaning. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters